Dysfunctional Families
by BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Caroline is well known for her parties: they're fun, loud and there's usually a lot of alcohol. When she decides to throw a New Year party at the boarding house, is it finally time for Elena to step out of hiding and into Damons arms? *READ A/N*


**A.N/  
>I had originally planned to write a one-shot for Christmas but my computer is horrible and screwed up, deleting the whole file... so I had to re-write it all, and there wasn't enough time to be able to finish it in time for Christmas. So I intended this to be up for New Year. But I have been SO busy, so it's late... :L (Forgive me?) <strong>

**This is set the New Year AFTER 3x09. (I live in England so 3x10 hasn't aired here yet) so episode 10 didn't happen. (But I have seen it... couldn't wait. Whoop for internet) ;D... (I won't put what happened for people who haven't seen it) I am not evil... *mutters*: Like some people think... ;D**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot, written for all my amazing readers, who review/favourite and alert my stories. I love you all! ;)! **

**Happy Late New Year! (Since it's late) hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the Vampire Diaries, Damon will always belong to LJ Smith and the creators of TVD. *Cries* If only I could own him for a day! Oh well, he will never be mine, so I satisfy my needs and those of my readers by writing Vampire Diaries fanfic's so I can let my imagination run wild. And the songs belong to Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, John Mayor & Taylor Swift, Snow Patrol and Olly Murs. The only thing I own is the plot line!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dysfunctional Families.<span>_

Elena Gilbert was waiting. She didn't know why she was waiting and she didn't know what she was waiting for. All she knew was that she was waiting, something was supposed to happen and was going to happen for definite, she knew it, she could feel it. She had no idea whether it was good or bad. But she knew that whatever she was waiting for was important and she couldn't ignore the feeling inside her telling her that it was going to happen soon.

She had been having these feelings ever since Christmas Day. The day, in which she spent hoping for some message from Stefan, she had promised Damon that she would move on. That they could move on. Together. But she couldn't, it was impossible to move on when she had no idea if Stefan was alive or not. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore. Not inside anyway. She knew that what she once felt for Stefan, all the love and joy she used to experience in her stomach from just thinking his name had gone. There were no feelings like that anymore, and she was honest with herself the feelings she had towards Stefan had been fading long before he betrayed them. Not on purpose, but Elena still viewed it as betrayal. Not of the worse kind, because Klaus forced him to do everything, compelled him to turn off his emotions and to do whatever he told him too. But still, Elena couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. Even though he wasn't actually asking for forgiveness, she hadn't even seen him since the day he stopped Damon from killing Klaus. They still had no idea why he did that.

Elena was in a turmoil of emotions, and she was trying her very hardest not to show them to everyone else. She had promised herself that she would only cry when she knew that she was completely alone, with no-one else in the house and locked in her bedroom where no-one would ever be able to hear her. But she found it harder and harder each day, blocking her emotions was a lot harder than she initially thought. She knew it wasn't just her though, Ric and Jeremy were not as bothered by the thin walls of the house and she could hear the sobs that broke through their chests every night before she went to sleep.

There was so much loss; the death of Jenna had brought everything back for Jeremy. It was like their parents deaths all over again for him, but now he had lost Anna and Vicki _again. _Plus Stefan had gone too, they had lost so much this past year, and it was tearing them all apart. Ric was heartbroken; he missed Jenna more than anything. His eyes were empty and hollow; they were all losing so much sleep. All the loss and heartbreak was turning them into someone they were not.

Damon seemed to be the only one who was staying strong_. Seemed_. Elena knew Damon; she knew him better than anyone. She didn't know why and she didn't know how Ric, who was supposedly his best friend couldn't see. But they all had so much damage in their own lives at the moment. Damon was struggling, more than anyone. He was finding the loss so much harder than everyone else. No-one else seemed to be able to see it, but Elena was the one who had spent the most time with the vampire. She was the only one who remembered that vampires emotions were heightened, everything they were all feeling Damon was feeling it 100x more. The loss and heartbreak they were feeling, the hollowness and self-pity was so much stronger for Damon. His biggest struggle was keeping his emotions on. A vampire's primal instinct was to hunt and kill, to not feel any remorse or guilt. And Damon was struggling with his humanity. He was trying to keep it on, for her and for everyone. But he was struggling and Elena could do nothing but watch as it got harder and harder every day. He missed his brother, but unlike the other times he knew that there was no returning to how they once were. So he was finding it harder every single day not to just turn his emotions off and join his brother. Elena could see the struggle in him as plain as the absence of the sun in the sky, and he was fighting, he may not be winning but he was putting up one hell of a fight against his nature. And Elena admired him for it; she knew she would have given up by now. She needed Damon, she didn't know why. But she needed him more than anyone, and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him too. No, she simply wasn't thinking about it. She wasn't going to lose both the Salvatore brothers, she refused. She would even go against the universe, against the force of nature. She simply refused to lose them both.

It was ironic really; Ric, Jeremy and herself were all trying not to feel, so they could carry on and take each day step by step rather than feeling like they were going to break down every time they took a breath. Whereas Damon was the exact opposite, if he wanted he could turn it off. He could easily make himself not feel anything. But if he did that he would lose everything he felt for his friends and the friendship he had gained over the past year would be wiped clean. It was much harder for a vampire to turn their emotions on rather than off.

They were all struggling, but they were refusing to let anyone help them. They were all carrying on as normal, well as normal as they could be. All four of them were like living machines. Taking each day as it came and pushing their way through it to the end, where the next day it repeated and so forth. The smiles on their faces were fake, their eyes hollow and empty. But everyone outside their lives had their own lives to live, so they didn't notice. Either that or they were simply ignoring them. Only Ric, Jeremy, Damon and herself knew how each other were feeling. No words were needed, a simple look, a lock of the eyes showed each other exactly how they were feeling. And although none of them were talking to each other about how they felt, it seemed as though the four of them were living in some giant bubble.

Elena knew she was over thinking things. It wasn't just the four of them; others had lost Jenna and Stefan too. John and the other deaths didn't really mean much to them. But they had all known and loved Jenna, and they were missing her too. And Stefan, although he wasn't dead. He was lost to them all now. Elena knew she was being selfish and stupid in thinking that she and Damon, Ric and Jeremy were hurting more than the others, but together they had lost more than anyone. Caroline and Bonnie were hurting too, they missed Stefan and they missed Jenna, Elena knew this, she could see it in their faces. But she couldn't make herself believe that they missed them as much as herself, Damon, Ric and Jeremy. She just couldn't, and she knew she was being mean, but she couldn't help how she felt and she didn't have the energy to try and contain it.

Together every single one of them had lost someone, someone they loved and cherished.  
>Damon had lost a brother<br>Elena had lost her birth parents, her aunt and her lover  
>Caroline had lost a guide and a friend in her new life.<br>Bonnie had lost two close friends.  
>Ric had lost his lover and his friend.<br>Jeremy had lost his Aunt, a friend and two lovers that had died once and then he had to let them go again.

Elena secretly wondered if Stefan knew how much they all missed him. _He probably wouldn't care anyway._ Elena thought to herself bitterly. She had become harder, colder and a lot bitterer. She was trying to cover up the hurt and loss, and worse of all guilt. She should have told Jenna the truth sooner so she could have protected herself, she should have been watching her boyfriend instead of kissing his brother on his bed. It was her fault, and she hated that feeling. Everything that had gone wrong, everyone that had died had been mostly her fault. She should have done a lot of things that she didn't, and every single one had led up to losing someone.

Every day was so hard to get through, but yet the dates flew by even though life was so difficult. It was so hard to keep track of time when you were hurting and only managing to live each day second by second...

...And now it was New Years Eve.

Tonight was supposed to be a happy night, a time for family and joy. But yet Elena couldn't get herself to feel anything that was remotely happy. The closer it got to the evening, the more depressed she became. Jenna should be here, laughing, joking and getting drunk and embarrassing Ric till he was pink. Stefan should be here, with his kind smile and happy laugh. But they weren't and nothing could bring them back. She should be happy, and yet she wasn't.

She just felt detached and hollow.

And no-one - but one - noticed. _Damon. _Elena knew Damon cared for her and that he would protect her with everything, she didn't know why he felt like that. She wasn't anything special. She shouldn't have been surprised when he was the only one who noticed that she wasn't so in touch with reality anymore. He had confronted her about it once, on Christmas Day. But nothing had become of it, just tears and more heartbreak.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_Here you go Lena. This one is from me." Bonnie passed her a big purple wrapped present that was tied up with a bright pink bow. Elena smiled gratefully, but inside she felt nothing. She should feel something, she thought. A little excitement. Bonnie was always the best at picking presents, she always knew what she wanted, what she needed. But Elena couldn't seem to find one ounce of excitement inside her. She took the present from Bonnie's hands, it was heavy and the box was a perfect square. It fit in her lap perfectly._

_She slowly pulled the ribbon, so the bow fell apart around the box. She was careful not to look up, not to catch anyone's eyes. She didn't want to show anyone just how unexcited she was. Jeremy and Ric seemed a little happier today, Jeremy more than Ric. He had Bonnie, they weren't together anymore but their friendship had lasted. There was a little more light in his eyes today. And Elena didn't want to ruin that. _

_The present turned out to be a camera, not a special one, just a mini digital camera that was bright red. If Elena wasn't so lost within herself she would have loved it, it was just her and it was so pretty. But Elena couldn't feel any happiness inside her. Still she plastered a fake smile on her face and smiled brightly at Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie. It's amazing, I love it." She hugged the box to herself and smiled gleefully. But as soon as Bonnie smiled pleased back and turned away, once Elena was sure that Bonnie or anyone wasn't looking at her anymore. Her smile dropped and she put the camera behind her, pushing it out of reach, as if making room for more presents. But really she was pushing the device away. Who needed a machine which could capture memories when memories were the things that caused suffering and pain? _

_Elena repeated the same steps with every single present. Smiled brightly and as soon as they looked away she stuffed the present behind her. Jewellery, music, bath soaps and from Caroline a new lingerie set. The Elena they all knew, would have blushed at this, stammered something and then sheepishly thanked Caroline. Elena tried to copy all those movements, but she felt like a badly rehearsed actress. She thought she had fooled them though as they all laughed at her. Elena had thought she had gotten away with it, that everyone had believed her act. _

_What she didn't realise though, was that Damon had been watching her throughout all the present opening. His eyes were trained to her every moment, the way she mimicked her old smile, the way she laughed trying to sound happy and cheerful but really it sounded fake and forced. He didn't know why no-one else didn't notice. Well, he did, they were all were not paying complete attention to her. Elena was never a good liar and she couldn't act to save her life, but everyone believed her because it was what they wanted. But Damon, he didn't like pretences. He knew Elena and he knew that this wasn't her. It was a shell of her, and he needed to do something about it before she retreated anymore and she became impossible to reach. It was hard, but not impossible for humans to be able to cut off their emotions, it wasn't literal; they just shut themselves off from everyone and everything and retreated into themselves. Becoming machines. He had seen it happen._

_Elena was mechanically handing out her presents to everyone and smiled fake cheerfully when they all unwrapped them. She had gone to the shops the previous week, it was a half an hour job and she couldn't seem to find the energy to put all the effort it. But she tried her hardest to get something that everyone would like. Bonnie got a deep purple dress as Elena knew she had ruined her last one when she had spilled curry down it while watching a horror movie last spring and had never got herself a new one. For Caroline she had brought a heart locket, as she couldn't wear the one Elena had previously gotten her because it had vervain in it. For Ric she brought a bottle of whiskey and for Jeremy a new art pad to try to encourage him to start drawing again. _

_She hadn't forgotten Damon either; she had gotten him a new leather jacket. His eyes had sparkled a little at this, and he put it on straight away, sending a proud smirk in her direction. Elena smiled softly back, her first genuine smile of the day. She would be lucky if she had anymore. She had written a little note and stuck it in the jacket pocket; she didn't know if he would ever find it when she put it there. But she noticed when he put his hand briefly into the pocket and his face scrunched into confusion as he quickly pulled it back out. He locked eyes with Elena and she nodded, silently telling him she had placed something in his pocket. He crookedly smiled and patted his pocket before turning his attention back to everyone else. Elena copied him, noticing that no-one had noticed their little silent exchange._

_Elena also noticed that she didn't get anything from him and she felt a pang of sadness at this. It was weird, the little sting that started in her lungs and spread throughout her body. The only feeling she had about the whole present experience, and it was sadness that Damon hadn't gotten her a present? That was stupid, why should be sad about that. Vampires after a while probably didn't bother with Christmas anyway, he had about 170 years of Christmas' they probably didn't mean anything anymore to him. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling off._

_When the present opening was over with Elena breathed a sigh of relief. No more faking happiness at presents that didn't really mean anything to her anymore. But she didn't get away with it that easily. Damon motioned for her to follow him and Elena shook her head, he shot her a stern look and disappeared into the kitchen. So she sighed and reluctantly followed him._

_He was leaning against the counter, arms folded and a serious expression on his face. Elena immediately started looking for excuses to leave. "Elena. There's no leaving until I've talked to you." His smooth voice whispered from behind her. _

_He had disappeared from where he had been standing, and was now directly behind her. Elena whirled around and glared at him. "What do you want to talk to me about?" _

_He clucked and prodded her. "You."_

"_I'm fine." Elena said, a little too quickly._

_He shook his head, the little smirk dropping from his face. "No, you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have defended yourself so quickly." _

_Elena sighed. "Honestly Damon. I am perfectly fine."_

"_No you're not Elena." He searched her face, looking for something, anything that would tell him he was getting through to her. There was nothing._

"_Okay, you know what Damon? I am not fine; I mean I have lost Aunt Jenna and Stefan, and two sets of parents all within two years. But I am coping, I always do and I always will. It's not me you should be worrying about. Ric and Jeremy are worse, when was the last time you properly spoke to Ric?" _

_Damon paused and frowned, staring at her intently. "Stop trying to change the topic Elena. I'm here to talk about you, not about someone else." _

"_Well, I don't want to talk about me." Elena brushed past him, but he caught her arm and spun her back around. He spun her so fast that Elena lost her balance and stumbled into him. He caught her by her upper arms and Elena immediately pushed his chest and took a step back. Ignoring the race of her heart by coming into such close contact with him._

"_It's not about what you want Elena. It's about what you need." Damon spoke through his teeth, trying not to shout at her. He had noticed Elena's hearts reaction, the way it sped up. It delighted him for two reasons, one it meant she still was with him and not completely lost within herself, yet. And two it meant she still felt something for him._

_Elena could feel herself heating up as her irritation rose. Who was he to tell her what she needed? And what did she need anyway? "I don't know what you're talking about Damon. I don't need anything. I am fine." Elena also spoke through gritted teeth._

_Damon scowled, his own anger rising. Why couldn't she see? "Do we have to go through this again; I don't like making a habit of repeating myself. You are not fine."_

"_How am I not fine then Damon? Yes I have lost people, but so has everyone. How am I any worse than any of you?" Elena spoke slowly, pronouncing each word carefully._

_Damon didn't answer her, so she scoffed and looked away. There was a brief moment of silence between them, in which Elena was contemplating how long it would take her to run from the room without Damon catching her. Impossible. Her palms were itching and she was on edge, she couldn't be here. Not now, not with Damon. _

"_You're shutting yourself off Elena." Elena's head whipped back around and her eyes locked with Damon's. His voice had seemed so broken, almost hopeless. _

_Her voice hitched when she spoke. "What?" _

_Damon moved his hand to her chin and he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. His eyes followed his movements and Elena could feel heart picking up speed again. "You're blocking yourself off from the world. From Jeremy, from Ric, from Caroline and Bonnie" he paused and his eyes met hers again "and from me." He added sadly. _

_Elena's breath caught in her throat, why did he have to be the one to talk to her about this? Why him? She stepped backwards. And Damon's hands dropped to his sides. "I don't know what you're talking about Damon. I'm not shutting myself off from anyone." _

_Damon's eyes flashed. The softness, the sadness, gone in an instant. "You know you are Elena. Don't deny it."_

"_I'm not." Elena hissed defensively. _

_Damon's eyes softened again for a moment. "I know how appealing the idea is. Blocking your emotions off from the world, so you don't have to feel anything. No hurt, no heartbreak no guilt. Trust me Elena, I know." He tried to get through to her, searching for any hint that he was winning. But Elena's eyes remained guarded and hard. Damon was starting to feel as though he was fighting a losing battle, what if he was wrong? What if she had already succeeded?_

_Elena knew Damon was right, she knew that was she was doing was wrong. But she couldn't help it; it wasn't something she could control. She felt her shoulders droop a little and she looked at Damon, locking eyes with him again. And she couldn't help but take in the vampire in front of her. The way his striking blue eyes stared so intensely at her, the way his black hair fell haphazardly onto his forehead - Just begging to be brushed away from his eyes. She could see the hope and loss both so clearly in his eyes. Elena sighed forlornly and shook the dreamy feelings away. "It's easier this way." She stated bluntly and turned around briskly, heading towards the door._

_He once again grabbed hold of her wrist before she could take more than one step. But he didn't spin her back around this time, and his grasp was a lot tighter and stronger. She could immediately feel the tenseness in his body, knowing it was because she was trying to keep control of his movements. She couldn't find it in herself to feel any panic or fear though. "If you manage to turn off your emotions, then what is stopping me from doing it too?" He hissed._

_Elena looked back over her shoulder at an angry and tense looking Damon. "Nothing." She whispered._

_Damon blinked, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I mean it. If you turn off yours, I'm turning off mine." He growled, the warning rang clear in his voice. _

_Elena knew a vampire with no emotions was a lot more dangerous than a human managing to do the same. Damon would lose all his love for all of them, and he might even take out his rage on the town. Or them. "You wouldn't." She shook her head deniably. _

_A harsh smirk appeared on his lips, and his tightened his grip on her wrist a little. Causing her to grab his hand with her free hand to try and pry him off her. But his hold was __impenetrable. "Oh I would. And you know I would Elena." He chuckled darkly._

"_FINE. You do that Damon. I don't care, it's not like any of us have anything left to live for anyway." She spat, her temper rushing from her. _

_Damon could feel her rage and slight panic rolling of her in waves. He let her wrist go and she scarpered from the room as fast as if the room was on fire. Damon just watched her retreating back with regret, he didn't want to turn his emotions off. But what was there left if the woman he loved didn't care about anyone or anything anymore? _

_He looked at the ground, his hair falling in front of his eyes. His feet were set slightly apart as if they were already unconsciously ready to run after her. He sighed dejectedly and stuck his hands in his pockets, immediately feeling the little bit of paper he had felt earlier folded in his pocket. He had forgotten all about it, he clasped his fingers around it tightly and drew it out of his pocket. Carefully unfolding the paper and smoothing it out. He blinked at the words, four simple words, but they stood out so clearly in Elena's pretty curly writing. A slow smile, a genuine one, grew on his face._

_**New jackets. New starts.**_

_All hope was not yet lost. Damon grinned to himself, he may have lost the battle with Elena. But he would win the war. There was the first little glimpse of light at the end of a long dark and cold tunnel._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Elena sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She and Damon had hardly spoken since then, but she knew from Ric and Jeremy that he hadn't turned his emotions off. Elena bit her lip, she no excuse to avoid tonight, they all had to go to the boarding house for New Years Eve. Which therefore meant she had to spend the entire evening with Damon – and everyone else – pretending to enjoy herself. Which was easier said than done, and Damon could always see right through her. He always knew when she was lying, she didn't know how he did that, Stefan (she winced at the name) had never known when she was lying, he had always believed her.<p>

But now it was 7pm and she could hear Alaric and Jeremy bustling around downstairs, she knew they were edging to go. This house had become a sort of prison for the three of them over the past months; Ric only leaving it to go to the Grill and come back completely drunk and Jeremy and Elena leaving it to go to school, their grades were dropping, but still they were still going. Even though they weren't paying attention to anything they were supposed to be learning. So tonight was an excuse to get out the house and she supposed 'have fun'. But again, that was easier said than done. Everything seemed easier said than done nowadays.

She had tried to prove to everyone that she was ready to start over, so she was wearing a deep red cocktail dress which ruffled at the bottom and ended mid thigh. It had a heart shaped neck line which was covered is sequins which shimmered in the light when she moved. It was a very loud dress, elegant but bold. Something the old Elena (the one before the car crash) would have worn. She had brought this dress a week before the car-crash for a party which was supposed to take place the Saturday after the crash. But of course, she didn't go to it. So the dress had never been used, it just sat at the back of her wardrobe, still with its tags on as she had never found a reason to wear it.

Elena gave herself another once over, satisfied she looked okay for the evening she plastered a smile on her face and grabbed her clutch, swiftly walking down the stairs, trying to to think about the evening head. The end of 2011, the end of another year and the beginning of another one. She wondered what disasters this year would force upon her. She shook her thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the smile she had forced on her lips.

Jeremy was waiting by the front door; Ric was obviously already in his car ready to drive them all there. Elena hadn't driven in her car for so long, she had no reason too. She didn't need to go anywhere. Jeremy's eyes widened when he saw her. "Hey Jer. You ready?" She spoke softly, not being able to manage anything louder than that.

He nodded and held the door open for her. "Yeah. Sis, you look amazing." He grinned at her and Elena smiled faintly back. She could still see the hollowness in his eyes, but his and Ric's were brightening day by day. Whereas she just felt trapped, unable to move on.

"Thanks Jer. You're not to bad yourself." Jeremy was wearing a new suit she hadn't seen him in before. A white shirt, black tie and jacket, with formal black trousers. He looked a catch, it was a shame he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. Elena immediately felt bad after thinking that, it was his fault that he had lost Bonnie but it wasn't his fault that he ended up seeing Anna and Vicki again anyway. Bonnie had sort of brought it upon herself, but still Elena couldn't thank her enough, what was one failed relationship as long as her brother was safe and alive. She felt so selfish for thinking that, but Jeremy was the only real family she had left, and she was determined to hang onto him.

Jeremy chuckled gently and walked towards the car, with Elena following behind him. He slid into the back seat, so Elena got the passenger seat. Which she was grateful for. Ric blinked when he saw her and Elena laughed a little, genuinely. "Wow, Lena. You look lovely." He was wearing a suit as well, except instead of a white shirt, his was a dark navy blue and he wasn't wearing a tie, but he had a suit jacket on. Elena thanked him and returned the gesture before the car lapsed into silence as Ric drove them to the boarding house.

Elena didn't know how many of them were going tonight, but she had made Caroline promise no surprise parties, she couldn't be doing with one of those. Caroline had whined and complained, but eventually complied within reason. She was allowed set up a karaoke and that they all had to write a speech and a New Year's resolution which they all had to tell each other. Elena had protested, but Caroline said that was the deal, that or a party. So Elena had succumbed and let her, she had her little speech in her clutch and she wasn't planning on doing any singing anyway.

Elena could feel the anticipation of the evening hanging above her head. She didn't want to be doing this, but she could see they were all right. They needed to be getting out of the house, and at least try to have some fun. Even if it failed and tomorrow she was back to living each day at a time, at least she had tried, right?

The boarding house came into view, and Elena got this weird sense of déjà vu. She hadn't been here since she had told Damon they could start over. Which they obviously hadn't even though they were trying. Elena was just finding it 100x harder than she thought she would, another example of 'easier said than done'. So it had this weird affect on her, the huge looming mansion's lights were all off and Elena had this weird sense of uneasiness.

Alaric pulled up the car to a halt and turned the engine off; he immediately opened the door and headed towards the front door; he obviously had no hesitations. Jeremy paused for a second before following Alaric. Elena watched the parlour window for any signs of movement, but Damon could have been anywhere in the house. She hesitated a second longer, then followed the two men through the front door.

The boarding house was quiet, not a noise to be heard. The three looked at each other hesitantly before heading towards the parlour. The fire was burning and it was illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Elena hadn't noticed it before because the parlour's curtains were closed, that was why it had looked so dark. Caroline had clearly already been and set up the room; the TV had been hooked up to what looked like a huge docking station, which was probably the karaoke. Nothing else had been touched though, which was probably Damon's doing. Caroline was brilliant at creating parties but she never tidied up afterwards, and Damon clearly knew this.

They were all stood there in silence, looking at once another when the over-head light switched on, bathing the room in light. They all winced and squinted their eyes, turning towards the entrance to the parlour. "Well. You're all early."

"Damon..." Elena trailed off when she realised Damon was only wearing a towel, which was sitting low on his waist and it looked _very_ loose. His bare chiselled chest on show for all to see, little water droplets were glistening in the light as they slipped down his skin and underneath the towel... She gulped, only just repressing the urge to lick her lips and forced her unwilling eyes back up to his face. He was staring at her too, his eyes trailing over her body as if hungrily drawing her in, she could feel his gaze linger on certain parts of her body and she shivered under his gaze, he was making her heated. In places she didn't want to think about. He noticed her shiver and his eyes flew back up to hers, her own eyes widened when their eyes locked and she saw them darken visibly, the ice/azure/cobalt (she could never properly place his eye colour) blue turning darker into a even more impossible hypnotising dark midnight blue. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. His eyes followed her movements and she saw his hands tighten profusely on the towel still hanging loose around his waist.

Someone cleared their throat and coughed. Elena and Damon snapped out of their trance, blinking a few times. Elena blushed and looked away, towards the ceiling, but not before noticing the amused smirk appearing on Damon's lips. _Damn him. _How did he always manage to turn her into such a fluster? She used to pride herself on being a calm and strong young woman, and Damon just seemed to be able to turn all that upside down. "I noticed... Has Caroline already been and set up everything then?" Elena knew it was a pointless question, especially since when it was obvious she had. But she knew what Ric was doing. He was bringing Damon's attention over to him, so Elena could breathe. She saw Jeremy glance at her from the corner of his eye and she ignored him, focusing on the conversation between Ric and Damon for something to do.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon leaned against the wall, no longer bothering with holding his towel. And it looked as though it would fall off him at any given moment, and Damon knew it too. He winked at her before turning back to Ric. Elena could feel herself turning a bright red as her face heated up. The image of Damon walking into the parlour completely stark naked was forever burned into her retinas. She swallowed and looked down, suddenly very interested in the patterns on the rug. She trailed the patterns with her eyes slowly and carefully, anything to avoid Damon's eyes.

"Elena, are you okay?"

Elena's head snapped up in mid trail. Everyone in the room was looking at her, if it was even possible, she turned a deeper red. "Yeah... I'm fine... Why...wouldn't I be?" Elena stuttered, the words leaving her mouth as quickly as she could make them. _Elena calm down._

Damon chuckled and Elena looked in the opposite direction to him, stubbornly not looking at him. "I could take _very _good guess on what has Elena all in a fluster."

Elena gasped and quickly turned to glare at him. "Damon... don't you dare." She warned.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay then Princess Elena. Whatever you wish, just don't kill me." He grinned teasingly and Elena huffed in irritation.

Alaric cleared his throat again. "Right. Back to the matter at hand..."

Damon snorted. "Matter at hand? Ric, its New Years Eve. There is no "matter at hand" to worry about." He put inverted commas around "matter at hand and smirked at him.

This time Elena scoffed. "End of another year, beginning of another one. Which probably doesn't mean much to you, does it Damon? Since you have lived through so many."

In a blink, Damon was directly in front of her, crowding her. His bare chest within touching distance and Elena immediately took an assertive step back to keep some distance between the two of them. Her hands in fists at her sides to stop herself from reaching out and touching Damon's chiselled chest.

Damon's lips were quirked up in a secretive smile. "I think this year has been the changing point for many things, don't you think so Elena?" He breathed, moving forward again. His breath fanned across her face and over her shoulders, little goose-bumps rose up on Elena's skin where his breath touched. "After all-" He grinned rather smugly, leaning forward a little more so his lips were at Elena's ear; she held back a shiver and stood her ground. "-_New Jacket's New Starts_." He quoted.

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, he had found the note? She had forgotten all about it, and hope that Damon had too. Obviously not. She didn't know why she had written it. She had meant it at the time, but that time seemed ages ago. She didn't know how it was possible to move on, she had tried and failed. Countless times. She stumbled back a step, eyes wide and disbelieving. He smirked and patted his pocket, silently telling her he still had the note. "In case you need reminding."

"No-" Elena exhaled.

Damon looked at her in confusion for a second before his face cleared and he looked at her curiously.

"No-" Elena repeated, looking at him levelly. "I don't need reminding." She spoke softly. She hadn't forgotten, and she wasn't trying to forget. She did want to move on; it was just harder than she expected it to be. It was like fighting a losing battle, knowing you were failing but still carrying on trying in the case something new would come up and you would impossibly win.

Damon smiled softly, genuinely. A smile generally only reserved for her, the smile which lit Elena's insides up and had her smiling back, without her realising it. He looked so beautiful when he smiled like that. "Good." He whispered and before she could say anything his hand came up and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she was tempted to grab his hand and hold it against her cheek, her hand twitched by her side eagerly as if agreeing.

This time Jeremy cleared his throat, this was becoming too much for him. So much for PDAing in public. They weren't even together, yet they acted like a couple. It was disconcerting for Jeremy to watch. His sister – whom he loved – personally showing her affections for the man in front of her. Who was the complete opposite of his brother, whom she was once head over heels with. Though Jeremy held no hard feelings for Damon, even though he had killed him once, Jeremy didn't like holding grudges. (It was harder holding a grudge than it was to just forgive.) It was just weird watching the two of them together, and he did not want to be in the room when (if - even though there was hardly an 'if' about it, even if Elena couldn't see it) they finally kissed...

Damon and Elena abruptly pulled apart when Jeremy cleared his throat. Elena avoided Damon's eyes and refrained from admitting to enjoying Damon's hand on her face. She stepped to the side and looked over at Jeremy who had seemed to have zoned out.

Jeremy snapped out of it and looked at them. Damon and Elena stood side by side watching him and Ric standing there looking more than irritated, his eyebrows pushed together and his lips painted into a frown. "Sorry to ruin the little moment you two had going on there-" Elena blushed and Damon smirked smugly at nothing in particular. "But when are the others-?"

No sooner than Jeremy had started his sentence the front door in the hall burst open, cold air whooshing in and wrapping around them. Its cold tendrils catching in Elena's hair and raising it up around her face for a brief moment. Damon ached to reach out and twist her hair around his fingers, feeling it slip between his hands and his shook the thought away before he acted before thinking. _Again. _

Caroline's bubbly laughed erupted from the hallway and they heard Tyler's mumbling afterwards. Tyler was still sired to Klaus, but Klaus wasn't here at the moment - they had no idea where he was- so he and Care had become friends again. They were no longer together, but they still got along rather well. Bonnie was heard afterwards, obviously scolding Caroline for something she had done, which Tyler was enjoying rather immensely.

The four already in the parlour looked at each other. Damon raised his eyebrows and Elena mimicked him, trying to keep the smile off her face. He chuckled at Elena before looking down at himself, still dressed only in a towel. He winked at Elena and waggled his eyebrows before disappearing. Blurring out of the room and up the stairs.

Elena, Ric and Jeremy were left standing on their own in the parlour, watching the entrance. Soon enough Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie emerged and stepped down the few steps. Tyler looked at Elena. "Was that Damon who blurred past us on our way here?" He asked, his hair rather ruffled. Actually, if you looked closely all of their hairs were ruffled, wind-blown.

Elena stifled a laugh and nodded. "Yeah."

Caroline opened her mouth, presumably to ask why Damon had blurred past them so fast. Elena held a hand up. "Don't ask." Ric and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment and laughed, shaking their heads as if agreeing with Elena.

Caroline was wondering what was so funny and why were they here early and why Damon was in such a rush, almost as though he didn't want them to see him. Caroline was contemplating asking all these questions and demanding explanations when Damon reappeared in the room.

None of the others would have noticed Damon's reappearance in the room, if it wasn't for Elena. They all (besides Elena and Caroline) had now moved on to talking about what they were going to do tonight. The karaoke (which Elena still had no fancy into playing), the speeches and resolutions and now apparently Tyler wanted to play a drinking game. Because he was now a hybrid his drinking tolerance was way higher and he wanted to see how much it would take him to get completely wasted. Elena was only just listening to their conversation, she was zoning in and out, so therefore she noticed straight away when another figure joined them in the parlour.

Damon, now fully dressed, in black jeans and a black shirt, the top buttons undone to reveal part of his chest, had finally arrived again. He wasn't as formally dressed as the others, but he still managed to look better than all of them. His hair was windswept from running. As he stepped into the parlour, he ran his hands through his hair to attempt to put some order to it. But really he just made it worse. And Elena found herself wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to see if it was as silky as she remembered it to be. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. It was this reaction which alerted everyone else in the room to Damon's presence. They all knew when Elena tensed up like that - with her fists clenched and her teeth firmly shut together - that Damon was in the room.

Everyone turned to Damon, who was standing at the bottom of the few steps into the parlour. Looking for all his worth; as stealthy, sexy, seductive and ravishing as he always did. Whenever Caroline looked at him, she could easily see why she had ever fallen for him. Of course she would never do that again, but she could _easily_ see why she had in the first place. Bonnie on the other hand was a completely different story, she had never completely trusted Damon, and his dark demeanour and panther like predator stances only alerted her to the dangers which constantly lurked around every corner with him. But she still had eyes and she never lied to herself. Damon was extremely good looking, and shamefully she admitted to herself; that he was better looking than Stefan and she would see exactly why Elena reacted as strongly as she did. Because unlike the rest of them, Damon held a special place in his heart for Elena. A place where nobody got to anymore, but Elena somehow had. And they understood each other on a level no-one understood Damon (Or Elena, come to that matter.) Damon had a hold on Elena (and vice-versa) that not one of them could understand, but they could clearly all see that Elena was holding back. Locking herself in and refusing to admit the feelings she was so obviously feeling. And it was putting everyone else in the room on edge and jittery whenever Elena and Damon were in the same room as each other. The sexual and physical attraction always hung heavily in the air, and it was driving them all nuts.

Damon smirked at Bonnie and Caroline as if he knew exactly what they were both thinking. His eyes lingered with Bonnie's for a second and she wondered if he was telling the truth when he said he couldn't read minds, because it was seriously disconcerting the way he always knew what people were thinking if he couldn't read minds. Were they all really that obvious or was just Damon really good at reading people? "So-" his smirk widened and he gestured further into the parlour "-shall we?"

* * *

><p>About two hours later and a lot of catching up, they had finally started on the karaoke. Elena was stubbornly refusing to sing at all, she was not going to embarrass herself and everyone else. Caroline decided to go first and started searching through the songs for one she wanted to sing, while they were all sitting waiting for her to pick Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket. She frowned, everyone she usually texted was in the room with her. She who would it be? She pulled the phone from her pocket and checked the message. It was from Matt. Elena frowned, he hardly every text her. She clicked open and read the message.<p>

_Hey Elena. Look, I know this is rather late but I wanted to know if you were doing anything for New Year? I have nowhere to go, and you know as much as me that I have no family to spend tonight with. -Matt-_

Elena read the message, frowned, then re-read it. She sighed dejectedly and shook her head to herself.

_Hey Matt. I am so sorry. But I already have plans for tonight._ Elena frowned before adding. _Are you okay? ~~Elena~~ _ Then pressed send.

While she waited for a reply she sat back with her drink and watched the group in front of her. Caroline was still searching for a song and Bonnie was whining at her to hurry up. Caroline snapped back at her that she would have to wait her turn. Bonnie grumbled to herself and slouched back in her seat. Elena giggled to herself; Bonnie had clearly had too much to drink and was hyped up on red-wine. Otherwise she wouldn't be whining at Care to pick her song _already._ Elena had a fair bit to drink too, but her tolerance was higher than Bonnie's. Elena was good at handling her alcohol; it came with years of being a cheerleader and drinking all the time at parties was bound to build up a tolerance. She had let Jeremy loose now that he was 16 and he was completely out of it, chatting non-stop to Ric who looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the head. Ric's tolerance was high too; he had spent a lot of his years drinking himself into oblivion over Isobel, and now Jenna. He – as well as Damon (and although Elena would never admit it, sometimes her too) thought it was the best way to forget everything that was on your shoulders, and Ric certainly had a lot on his plate at the moment.

Ric and Elena rivalled in their tolerance with alcohol, they had never been in the same room while getting drunk together before, so neither of them knew who had the better tolerance. Ric had the age and years of experience, whereas Elena had her partying and cheerleading background. Caroline was a new vampire, so her tolerance was better than the humans (supposedly, Elena very nearly beat Damon back in Georgia, which seemed _years_ ago now) so was mostly completely sober. Tyler was the second highest in tolerance, as he was still young. He had a jock background, which therefore entitled the partying side that Elena had and he was a hybrid which upped his tolerance, but he seemed determined to get so hammered tonight that he was more drunk than all of them. Damon, of course. Had the highest tolerance out of all of them. He had over 170 years of drinking experience and was a vampire, so therefore his endurance towards alcohol far exceeded all of theirs. Despite the fact he couldn't keep up with Elena when they were in Georgia, she was still proud of that achievement. And probably would be for a long time.

Her phone vibrated again in her pocket and she pulled it out.

_Should have guessed you would be with him tonight. Yeah I'm fine, thanks. _

Elena frowned, who was he talking about? He knew Stefan wasn't in town, so he was obviously meaning Damon. What did he mean by that though? But he seemed lonely, and it was New Year. And as far as Elena knew there was no danger in line for tonight, just plain fun. (Hopefully.) An idea formed in her head and she turned to face Damon who was on the armchair next to the fireplace. "Damon."

He turned to look at her.

"Do you mind if Matt comes round?"

Damon's face rearranged into an annoyed mocking pout. "Oh no, not another one." He teased.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Please Damon. He is all alone, you know since he doesn't have a sister anymore..." She trailed off there, hinting at his dead sister which Damon had turned and Stefan had killed.

Guilt flashed across Damon's face and Elena immediately felt bad for saying it. But he cleared his face and smirked at her. "What's one more to the party?"

Elena breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at him in thanks.

_Matt, do you want to come over to the boarding house for New Year. We are all here._

She didn't have to wait anywhere as near as long for a reply. Her phone buzzed about 10 seconds later.

_All of you?_

Elena smiled at the text and replied: _Yeah. All of us. Damon, Ric, Jer, Ty, Care, Bon and me. _

He replied quickly. _Yeah, am on my way. Thanks Lena. X _

Elena grinned genuinely at the message. "Everyone, Matt's coming."

Damon already knew so he just nodded when everyone looked at him for confirmation, as if hers wasn't enough. She huffed inwardly; catching Damon's teasing smirk from the corner of her eye aimed her way.

Ric turned around from watching Caroline to face Elena and Damon. He groaned. "Not another one."

Damon chuckled. "That's what I said."

Ric grimaced and looked away from Damon's amused smirk. Caroline cheered suddenly, making them all – bar Damon – jump about two foot in the air. "FOUND IT!" She beamed. She turned with the disc and slipped it into the karaoke.

"What song did you choose Barbie?"

Caroline scowled at Damon's nickname for her but answered anyway. "The One That Got Away, by Katy Perry." She glanced at Tyler from the corner of her eye; he was watching her too with a curious expression on his face. Elena knew the song, and she knew why Caroline had picked it. She smiled and stuck her thumbs up at Caroline to show her agreement. Caroline smiled back, her eyes wary. She was nervous about the song, and Elena knew that how Tyler reacted meant everything to her.

When the song started everyone fell silent, Caroline glanced at the all nervously, but Elena knew that Caroline was an amazing singer. She took a slow unnecessary breath and Elena watched as she purposely avoided Tyler's eyes.

"_Summer after high school when we first met,  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead.<br>And on my 18th Birthday,  
>We got matching tattoos."<em>

"Used to steal your parents' liquor,  
>And climb to the roof.<br>Talk about our future,  
>Like we had a clue.<br>Never planned that one day,  
>I'd be losing you."<p>

Caroline finally plucked up the courage to look at Tyler. Delighted to find that he was standing, staring at her, perplexed.

"In another life,  
>I would be your girl.<br>We'd keep all our promises,  
>Be us against the world."<p>

"In another life.  
>I would make you stay,<br>So I don't have to say.  
>You were the one that got away,<br>The one that got away."

"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,  
>Never one without the other we made a pact.<br>Sometimes when I miss you,  
>I put those records on."<p>

Caroline looked away and looked down towards the ground. Elena could see the few tears glistening in her eyes. Tyler being sired to Klaus had been the hardest thing that had happened to her in a long time. 

"Someone said you had your tattoo removed,  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues.<br>It's time to face the music,  
>I'm no longer your muse."<p>

"But in another life,  
>I would be your girl.<br>We'd keep all our promises,  
>Be us against the world."<p>

"In another life.  
>I would make you stay,<br>So I don't have to say.  
>You were the one that got away,<br>The one that got away.

_The o-o-o-o-o-one ,  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one .<br>__The o-o-o-o-o-one ,  
>The one that got away."<em>

"All this money can't buy me a time machine ,  
>It can't replace you with a million rings.<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me ,  
>'Cause now I paid the price."<p>

"In another life,  
>I would be your girl.<br>We'd keep all our promises,  
>Be us against the world."<p>

Elena was practically willing Caroline to look up by this point, do something, Tyler was making sad goo-goo eyes at her and she didn't even know.

"_In another life,  
>I would make you stay.<br>So I don't have to say,  
>You were the one that got away.<br>The one that got away,  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one .<br>__The o-o-o-o-o-one ,  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one ."<em>

Elena smiled happily when Caroline looked up and locked eyes with Tyler. A soft true smile appearing on her lips.

"_In another life.  
>I would make you stay,<br>So I don't have to say.  
>You were the one that got away,<br>The one that got away."_

When the song was over, Elena grinned when Tyler got up and took Caroline in his arms. He seemed as though he knew what he was doing. Caroline smiled happily when he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, she responded willingly and Elena looked away at this point. Her nose scrunching up.

When she looked away, her eyes locked with Damon's. He had also looked away, but turned his head the opposite way to Elena, so they were facing each-other. He stared at her, a softness in his eyes that Elena couldn't place. Elena stared back, instantly getting lost in his eyes. They were so blue in this light. She could never place his eyes colour, but right now they looked like two bright pools of blue that you could fall into...Then they blinked and the moment was gone.

They both looked back to Tyler and Caroline, just as she leant down to whisper something in her ear. She nodded eagerly and turned to the rest of the group. "Tyler and I are going to sing a duet." Caroline paused, while Tyler turned around and started to look for the song. Then she locked eyes with Elena and pointed at her. "Then you are going to sing afterwards."

Elena sunk back in the seat, tying to make herself invisible. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You don't have a choice; otherwise I will drag you up here and hold you here until you comply."

Elena shook her head and gripped her nails into the couch's material. "I am not singing."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief and smiled despite herself. "Yes you are. And I am picking the song."

"Oh no! That's even worse." Caroline just shot a pointed glare at her. "Nuh uh. No way." Elena protested, shaking her head violently.

"Were lucky you don't have a choice then don't we?" Caroline grinned.

Damon was secretly loving this. He had never heard Elena sing before, and for some reason found himself really wanting too. But that didn't mean that he was going to be doing any singing afterwards, he knew he could sing. But he didn't feel like showing the rest of the congregation here that he could, they would never forget it. "Oh Elena. Caroline will let you go if you just agree to sing one song."

Elena's head snapped sharply so she could look at him. "Oh no, now you are on her side. That's so not fair." She whined.

Damon put on his best innocent expression. "Please." He breathed.

Elena stared for a moment, before groaning. "Fine. One song. Nothing else." She stated, looking at Caroline.

Caroline jumped on the spot. "Yes!" She grinned at Damon and he smirked slightly back at her.

Elena slumped back into her seat. _So unfair._

Damon smiled to himself. Elena was happier tonight, she wasn't beforehand. He guessed the drink she was downing was doing its job and having the right impact. He rolled his eyes when he recognised the song that Tyler and Caroline had decided to pick. Elena grinned though, she obviously loved the song. Ric, Jeremy were just sitting patiently whereas Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. He didn't think he had ever seen her smile this much, and Damon noticed Jeremy's little side glances at her every now and then. He was obviously still in love with her. Damon shook his head, why was he bothered?

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friend,  
>free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been.<br>Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing,  
>trying my best to understand all that your love can bring.<em>

Elena was surprised that Tyler could actually sing, his voice was deep and warm and it seemed to wrap around you in a comforting bubble. Elena sat back with a smile on her face, knowing that Tyler was going to be singing most of the song. 

"Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation,  
>half of my heart takes time.<br>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you,  
>that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you.)<br>Oh, with half of my heart."

"I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else,  
>I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself.<br>Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came,  
>showing me another way and all that my love can bring."<p>

Tyler had the microphone in his hand and was singing like he had done all his life. Elena guessed that he had done this before, and because he was completely out of his mind drunk that he didn't mind embarrassing himself.

"Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation,  
>half of my heart takes time.<br>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you,  
>that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you.)<br>Oh, with half of my heart,  
>with half of my heart."<p>

Your could hear Caroline more in this verse, her voice had risen from a quiet undertone to a soft backing. She wasn't watching them; she was staring at Tyler in awe as if she couldn't quite believe her ears. Tyler was watching her too and he was smiling genuinely.  
><em><br>"Your faith is strong,  
>but I can only fall short for so long.<br>Down the road, later on,  
>you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart.<br>But I can't stop loving you,"_

Caroline grabbed the microphone from him and her voice rang clearly throughout the room. No-one would have been able to miss the true emotion behind her words:_ I can't stop loving you._

Tyler saddled up behind her, his chest to her back and sang over her shoulder. Caroline shivered as his breath ghosted over her shoulder:_ "I can't stop loving you."_

Caroline leaned her head back against Tyler's chest and beamed happily at him:_ "I can't stop loving you."_

Tyler then grabbed the microphone from her and spun her out, so her hair flew up around her face._"But I can't stop loving you with half of my..."_

"Half of my heart.  
>Half of my heart."<p>

It was true. Elena thought, while watching the couple closing the song. Tyler would only be able to love Caroline with half of his heart. As long as Klaus was alive and kicking Tyler would always partially belong to him. And as much as he loved Caroline, he had no choice to do what Klaus told him too.

"_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination,  
>half of my heart's got you.<br>Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you,  
>that half of my heart won't do."<em>

"Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring,  
>And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything."<p>

Elena sighed and leant back in the couch as the song came to a close. She shut her eyes briefly, she was tired. She was always tired these days. But she knew she couldn't sleep, they were supposed to be having fun and she had to sing next anyway. Oh why did she agree, oh yeah, _Damon_. Elena rolled her eyes inwardly. 

"Half of my heart.  
>Half of my heart.<br>Half of my heart.  
>Half of my heart.<br>Half of my heart.  
>Half of my heart.<br>Half of my heart."

When Elena opened her eyes again she was happy to find that Tyler and Caroline were wrapped in each other's arms again, swaying to the music. She was silently watching the couple when Caroline's eyes snapped open and focused on Elena. Elena grimaced and covered her eyes with her hands_. If I can't see her then she can't see me. _She felt like a deer in the headlights. "Come on Lena. You promised."

Elena gasped, offended. "I did not promise anything." She pointed at Caroline. "You are putting words into my mouth."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Either way, you agreed. So come on." She gestured to the karaoke machine. Elena sighed and pulled herself up from the couch, dragging her feet dramatically over to where Caroline and Tyler were standing. She heard Damon chuckle from behind her something inside her jumped at the sound. She frowned to herself and pushed the feeling back down.

"Fine. Can I at least pick my own song?"

"No."

Elena pouted comically. The alcohol was starting to go to her head now. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Elena smiled; a smile she hadn't used in years, where she curved her lips up slightly and looked up from under her eyelashes at Caroline, pleadingly. She used to use this to get her way all the time. Caroline hadn't seen that smile in a long while, and it almost swerved her to letting Elena pick her own song.

"Elena..." Caroline warned.

Elena grinned, she knew that tone. It meant she was winning, well partially winning. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the front door and it opened. Cold night air whooshing once again into the parlour. Jeremy jumped up and ran to see who it was, he came back about 10 seconds later. "Matt's here." He stated, wobbling back to his place next to Ric across from Elena and Damon.

Sure enough, about a second afterwards Matt appeared in the parlour. Looking around the room in awe. Elena remembered that he had only been here once, and she smiled to herself about how much like home this place had become to her since then. Actually it still was hers; the deeds were still in her name. Though Damon still acted as though it was his. "MATT! Welcome to my home!" She smirked slightly, glancing at Damon from the corner of her eye. He rolled his eyes at her and grinned lavishly at her, as if he knew exactly what she was doing. Which he probably did.

Matt frowned. "What? I thought the house was Damon and Stefan's?"

Everyone laughed; they had obviously been paying attention then. "It's a very long story Matt." Ric supplied for him.

Matt nodded and his face cleared. Though Elena still knew deep down he was hurt about being left out of all the supernatural stuff for so long. "Oh, well. Okay then. Hi anyway." He smiled nervously. He hardly knew Damon, and now he knew the truth about Caroline and Tyler he was much more wary about them being his friends. Somehow he still let Bonnie in though; Elena guessed it was probably because she saved him when he had his "brilliant" idea about Vicki. Which failed... He immediately headed towards the more human end of the room, towards Ric and Jeremy.

Caroline clapped her hands to bring everyone's attention back to her. "Right. Elena it's still your turn to sing."

Elena immediately picked up where she left off. "What about if I say. _Pretty please with Tyler on top?" _She smiled playfully at Caroline and pulled off her puppy dog eyes. The other young woman groaned.

"Fine. But pick something meaningful, not some cheap skate rubbish." She commanded.

Elena saluted her and stomped her left foot. "Yes ma'am."

Damon laughed loudly behind her. "You did that all wrong."

Elena half turned and grinned sheepishly at him. "Well, I wasn't in the confederate army was I now ?" She teased.

He smirked and looked her up and down with his eyes shamelessly. Elena could feel herself heating up under his gaze, and when he hmm'd... His eyes locked with hers again, a playful light in them. "I could teach you if you like?"

Elena contemplated for a minute. "Hmm... maybe another time." Then she grinned lavishly at him. "I bet you have loads of moves you could show me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she covered her mouth up with her hands and stared at Damon with wide eyes. _She did not just say that._

All was silent for a moment, then Jeremy started snorting and Damon raised a single eyebrow disbelievingly. "This is how she gets when she's happy and drunk." Bonnie stated, glancing over at her friend with open happiness. Elena seemed to be coming back to them, slowly but surely.

"_Elena..._" Caroline growled.

Elena turned slowly before remembering... "Right, song, yes." Then she headed towards the karaoke, thankful that she didn't have to look at Damon anymore. And no-one could see her blush. She had clearly had too much to drink. _Meaningful_, what song was meaningful? She searched through the CD's until one jumped out at her, when it did she grinned and inserted the CD into the karaoke before turning back to Caroline who was now chatting avidly to Tyler and he was smiling like a man who had just won the lottery. "You are lucky you are already dead. Otherwise I would have killed you." Elena huffed when the song started up. Caroline just smiled cheekily at her and winked. Elena internally groaned, _why did she had to do this?_

She took a shaky breath to fill her lungs and let it out slowly.

"_I'm losing myself,  
>Trying to compete.<br>With everyone else,  
>Instead of just being me.<br>Don't know where to turn,  
>I've been stuck in this routine.<br>I need to change my ways,  
>Instead of always being weak."<em>

The lyrics to the song were the truth, and Elena smiled softly realising this was a good idea. She could show how she felt without actually having to force the words past her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed in for the chorus.

"_I don't wanna be afraid.  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today,<br>And know that I'm okay.  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways,<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me."_

_"La la la la la la la la."_

Damon watched Elena perplexed. He knew she would have been able to sing, her voice when she spoke was naturally musical but her voice was stunning. The lyrics saddened him though, he knew that this was how she felt inside, her eyes were closed and a soft little smile playing on her lips as she sang.

"_The mirror can lie,  
>Doesn't show you what's inside.<br>And it, it can tell you you're full of life,  
>It's amazing what you can hide.<br>Just by putting on a smile."_

It's that easy, Elena thought. By plastering on a smile everyone immediately thought you were okay. They all had their own lives to lead and didn't have the time to look past false defences. Only the very few spent the time with you trying to understand why you were damaged. _Damon_. Elena sighed softly and opened her eyes to focus on him, why did he care about her so much? She was nothing special.

"_I don't wanna be afraid.  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today,<br>And know that I'm okay.  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways,<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me."_

"La la la la la la la la."

Damon's own eyes widened when she opened her eyes and their eyes locked. Her eyes were so full of heartbreak and longing. She was so broken and she didn't even know how much. Damon fought to keep eye contact while knowing he was the reason she had lost most of the people she was so desperately missing. Guilt overwhelmed him and Elena smiled gently and shook her head at him, silently telling him it wasn't his fault...

"_I'm quickly finding out,  
>I'm not about to break down.<br>Not today,  
>I guess I always knew.<br>That I had all the strength to make it through."_

Elena smiled and looked at Jeremy; despite him being drunk he always loved it when Elena sang. And she hadn't in so many years. Elena was telling them all she would be okay, it's difficult but she will find a way through. Jeremy half smiled at her, before braking eye contact so she could carry on looking at Damon. Which was obviously were she wanted to be. Maybe that's how she would get through, she could lean on Damon and he would lean on her. Maybe that's how they would get through the grief, fight through it together.

"_I don't wanna be afraid.  
>I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today,<br>And know that I'm okay.  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways,<br>So you see, I just wanna believe in me."_

"La la la la la la la la."

"You've always been beautiful" That's what Damon wanted to tell Elena when she finally looked at him again. You're beautiful on the inside and on the outside_. I love you._ He wanted to tell her, again and over and over and over till it was ingrained into her skull. But he knew she would never take it, she would just shake it off and tell him she cared about him.

"_Not gonna be afraid,  
>I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful...today.<br>And know that I'm okay,  
>Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways.<br>So you see, now, now I believe in me,"_

Elena smiled sadly to herself. She would be okay, she knew she would. She had to be, for Jeremy, for Damon, for Ric and for everyone else in the room. She could fight through this. _It's like water_. She thought, there's shallow water where people living happy lives are, paddling around in the shallows have no troubles at all. But then Elena was well out of her depth, she was struggling to keep her head above water and the grief and loss was pulling her further down. She just needed to find a buoyant, something to help her head stay out of the water, and maybe eventually back to the shallows where she was safe.

"_Now I believe in me."_

Elena hung her head when she realised her eyes were watering. A tear escaped her eyes and slipped down her face, creating a little wet trail. She sighed, how could she go back to the good mood she was in now? She shouldn't have done that, that was probably the worst song she could have sang.

She was contemplating the best way to excuse herself and get herself home as quickly as possible so she could cry in private; on her bed where no-one could hear her, when a hand softly gripped her chin and forced her to look upwards. She blinked, another few tears slipped down her face and Damon wiped them away with his thumb, keeping eye contact with her. They stood like this until Elena gasped her insides hurting. _She needed to go._ Damon caught her when she crouched over and helped her back to the couch, laying her down. "You'll be okay." He whispered and ran his hand through her hair. Elena nodded into the cushions and after about a minute, with Damon continually running his fingers through her hair. Elena came to her senses and sat up, rubbing her eyes and watery smiled at Damon.

"Thank you." She whispered her voice thick. "I'm sorry everyone." Elena looked down again, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"It's okay Elena." Ric said, watching Elena sympathetically. Jeremy and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Elena sniffled and opened her mouth when Caroline jumped up. "Right! Enough crying it's New Year's Eve."

Elena giggled sadly, Caroline always made her laugh. "What do you say we do that's fun?"

"This is fun." Caroline blinked and looked at Elena in pity. "And don't worry, no more singing for you."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief; she needed a drink, and something stronger than cider. She smiled to herself and reached over, nicking Damon's bourbon from his hands. He wasn't expecting it, so she had it in her hands before he realised what she was doing. He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Elena shook her head and grinned cheekily, shrugging. She needed it. Damon shook his head in amusement and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch.

Caroline watched the exchange between the two and clapped her hands. Decision made. "Damon your singing next."

Elena chocked on Damon's bourbon. Coughing it up and giggling like a school girl.

Damon snickered at Elena and then groaned when he looked at Caroline. "Seriously?"

Caroline nodded fervently. "Yes."

Damon shook his head. "I am not singing."

Caroline smiled teasingly. "Are you afraid you can't sing Damon?"

Alaric snorted from the other side of the room, Jeremy grinning like an idiot.

Damon grinned and narrowed his eyes just a fraction. So he just about looked dangerous, but not enough to scare anyone. Well, only Matt seemed a little threatened. As Elena said before, he hadn't seen enough of Damon to know him. "Oh Barbie. I know I can sing. I am just afraid I will embarrass all of you when I prove how much better I am than everyone."

Caroline scoffed. "Elena is the best singer out of all of us-"

At this Elena looked down and away from Caroline. A blush staining her cheeks. "Caroline-"

The woman in question shook her head. "Nuh uh Elena. No denying it, you know you are. So shut up." She said it so sternly that Elena shut her mouth shut and nodded obediently. Caroline smiled gleefully at her and Elena sighed.

Damon chuckled softly. "Okay, the best _male_ singer in here." His cast a side glance at Tyler who was glowering at him.

"Prove it." He sneered.

Damon smirked at him. "I don't need too. I just know it."

Elena turned to him. "Please Damon, for me?" She used his own tactics against him.

"I don't want too." Damon mock pouted.

"Pretty please." Elena looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes and made her voice waver, her chocolate brown orbs were wide with fake pleading and her hair was framing her face shielding her from everyone else. Almost as though showing all her attention was on him.

Damon looked at Elena, his resolve wavering. She blinked at him and made her eyes glisten and his resolve broke. "Fine." He grumbled.

Bonnie watched the exchange in amusement. Elena and Damon were both the best at getting people to do what they wanted. Whether Damon used compulsion or not. – he was still a master manipulator. And now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. Elena used to be the best person she knew at getting her own way, but Damon provided some serious competition for top spot. And Bonnie found it hilarious when Elena managed to get Damon to do something she wanted.

"I am picking my own song." He said it so seriously that Caroline didn't complain or question his motives, just stood back and let him choose.

As he was searching through the music the front door opened again and once again cold air wrapped around the eight people in the parlour. Damon's hands froze on the CD's and he turned slowly to the door. Tyler and Caroline frowned upon hearing the front door open and turned as well. Elena, Jeremy, Ric, Bonnie and Matt didn't hear the door open, but they felt the night air fill the room and easily guessed what had startled the vampires and hybrid.

Damon knew instantly who it was and he growled angrily, blurring back to Elena and pushing her behind him protectively.

"Damon." Elena warned, irritated. She stepped to the side so she could see the entrance to the parlour. She hated being treated like a fragile doll, that was what Stefan did, not Damon.

Damon let her side step him, but still kept slightly in front of her so he could shield her easily if need be. Elena was grateful for the little bit of freedom she was allowed, and she put a hand on Damon's tense shoulder. "Who is it?" She whispered.

"Someone who shouldn't be here" he paused "actually he is supposed to be dead."

Elena frowned in confusion trying to think who it could be.

Bonnie had a good idea on who it was and stepped closer to Elena. Her hands partially in front of her, ready in case anything happened. Caroline and Tyler stood in confusion, having no idea what was going on. Matt was watching Ric in confusion who was mumbling to himself about coming to a party unprotected was a stupid idea. Jeremy had fallen asleep and Ric shook him awake, he jolted up and half-snorted, dissolving into a few coughs. "Wait, wha-?" He started.

"Shh." Ric put his fingers to his lips to silence him. Jeremy, although still drunk, instantly realised something was wrong. He clambered to his feet and surveyed the room, watching Damon slightly shielding Elena and Elena trying to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie had moved closer to them and had her hands already out in a protective stance. Ric didn't have any weapons with him, but he was twirling his ring round on his finger. Jeremy glanced down at his own hand, a slither of relief went through to him when he realised he was still wearing his ring. The two human men glanced at each other and nodded, they walked together and closer to the three on the other side of the room. Elena was everyone's main priority, but Jeremy still stepped slightly in front of Bonnie, and thankfully she let him. Caroline was biting her lip, having no idea what was going on. But she still would protect her friends with everything she had so she also moved closer to them. Tyler followed, knowing he wouldn't let Caroline get into harm's way. So seven of them stood in a group with Damon in the front, Elena partially to the side of him and Bonnie slightly behind her and Jeremy to the side of her. Ric stood to Elena's other side, just behind Damon. And Caroline and Tyler stood to the sides. Matt frowned at the group, what was happening? He stayed where he was on the couch, nobody told him to move so he decided it was best for him to stay where he was. But he still felt that little sad murmur of sadness in him. He still wasn't properly part of their group; he knew that and accepted that. But when he was watching it in front of his eyes it hurt him just that little bit more. All this took place within the space of a minute.

When the figure stepped into the parlour, Elena gasped. Damon was right; he was supposed to be dead. Ric's eyes widened and he looked at Damon slightly in panic, but Damon wasn't looking at him, he was glaring fiercely at the man in front of them. Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt had never met the man before, but Jeremy quickly guessed who it was when Ric's eyes widened and Elena gasped.

"I'm guessing this isn't a good time to say Happy New Year?"

"Elijah." Elena stated.

He smiled at her. "Hello Elena. It's nice to see you alive."

Damon growled. "Don't talk to her. What do you want?"

Elijah sighed. "I understand why you are angry with me. But I am not here to cause trouble."

"Why are you here then?" Ric spoke up, glaring at Elijah.

Elijah turned to look at him, something passed across his face. Something like sorrow. "Alaric. I am very sorry about Jenna; she was a truly stunning woman." He said apologetically.

Ric nodded sharply. "She was. But we're not talking about her. Why are you here?"

Elijah shrugged. "I'm here for Rebekah. Stefan told me you had her here."

"She's out for the count about now." Damon smirked.

Elijah smirked back. "And I'm guessing there's no getting her back willingly?"

Elena and Damon looked at each other, reading something in each other's eyes. Then they both looked at Elijah together. "Not tonight." They said in unison.

Elijah looked at the pair of them. They both had changed since he had last seen them. Elena had obviously been through a lot and she looked mentally tired and fed up, but there was a strongness about her. Some sort of mental hardness that wasn't there before, a sort of mental guard blockade. He inwardly sighed; it was bound to happen eventually.

"We will give you her back, still daggered, tomorrow. So you can take her and leave." Elena stated seriously. Leaving no room for discussion. She didn't want a fight and was trying to avoid one at all costs. But it was also New Year, a time for fresh starts; forgiveness was a part of that.

He smirked at her. "Okay then. I agree." And with that he moved towards the couch Ric and Jeremy were once sitting on and sat down.

Everyone watched him carefully. "What are you doing?" Damon hissed.

"Well, since I don't get her back till tomorrow, I figured I may as well stay here till then." He looked up at all of them and patted the space next to him. "Carry on with what you were doing before I got here. I take it you were all singing?" He turned to look at Elena. "I must say you have an amazing singing voice Elena."

"That's what I said!" Caroline beamed cheerily. And skipped a little warily closer to him. "I'm Caroline."

Elijah smiled politely at the young vampire. "Hello Caroline. I'm Elijah, Klaus' brother."

"Klaus has a brother as well?" Tyler interrupted and frowned.

Elijah turned his gaze to him and looked Tyler up and down critically. "Yes, indeed he did. Well half-brother. But you get the picture hybrid."

Tyler looked taken aback but nodded nonetheless. It was clear Elijah didn't like him; he was a hybrid and something Elijah didn't want to happen. A force against nature. So Tyler just sat down on the spare couch, and Caroline sat next to him, her eyes wide and pinned on Elijah. _An original vampire who wasn't planning on killing them, spending New Years Eve with them. _Wow...

Matt sat down on the arm rest next to Tyler, watching Elijah warily. Elijah ignored him, another one to the group who acted like he didn't exist, he thought. But at least he was with them all, and not on his own. Bonnie and Jeremy disembarked next, going to sit on the floor in front of Caroline and Tyler. Alaric, Elena and Damon were the only ones left standing. All watching Elijah with guarded eyes. Then Alaric sighed and moved to sit in the arm chair Damon was sitting beforehand, as far from the original as he could get. They couldn't get Elijah out of the boarding house if they wanted too, which they did. So there was no point fretting over it, there was nothing they could do.

Elena and Damon stood. Damon tense and guarded, his walls back up and he was on defence. Elena had her hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything brash. Then Damon moved, he blurred out of the room, leaving Elena standing there alone.

"Elena. Come sit down." Jeremy said softly.

Elena glanced at him, then Elijah and then the rest of them. They were all watching her carefully as if she might break, or scream or do something stupid... She shook her head at them and ran from the room, in search for Damon. She found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter his head in his hands. "Damon?" She said softly.

He looked up, anger and worry written all over his face. "Damon." She repeated.

He shook his head and smiled crookedly at her. "I'll be fine."

She reached out to touch his arm, when he didn't move she gripped his arm in a more firm grip. "He will be gone tomorrow." She whispered, knowing Elijah could hear them.

"I know. I will be fine. Just give me a minute." He mumbled.

Elena nodded and leant next to him. They stayed like that in silence for about five minutes, neither of them saying anything, just standing in comfortable silence. Then Damon moved again, Elena looked at him questionly. "I'm just going too-"

Elena nodded before he could finish his sentence. He was going to the basement to get some blood. She knew Damon, and that would calm him down more than anything else. She supposed it was a bit like comfort eating. "I will wait for you in the parlour. Hurry back."

He smirked at her, but his eyes held a softness that Elena loved. She didn't know why she had added on those last two words, but it felt like they were needed. She left the kitchen as Damon disappeared.

When she re-entered the parlour everyone was still sitting in silence. "Have you really not said a work since I left?" She grinned. She knew Elijah wouldn't hurt them, only Damon and Elena knew where Rebekah was and if he hurt anyone, they would never tell him. And he knew that.

Everyone nodded and Elena rolled her eyes. "You all worry too much." She laughed and flopped down on the empty couch, her arm covering her face.

Everything was silent for a moment. Before Alaric asked. "Is Damon okay?"

Elena opened one eye and peeked at him over the top of her arm. "He's fine. He should be back in a minute." Then she sat up and grabbed her drink from earlier. The one that should belong to Damon and that she had put down when Elijah walked in. She quickly downed it and slouched back on the couch, relishing in the burning feeling it created as it trailed down the throat. When she looked at everyone else, she found they were still looking at her. She shrugged. "What? I needed it." She shot a pointed glance at Elijah and he looked away. She felt rather pleased with herself.

Silence fell upon the room again, and Elena couldn't think of anything to say. So she silently reached for Damon's bottle of bourbon and refilled her glass. Ignoring everyone else watching her carefully. She drank this was slowly, as if to prolong it. Since no-one else was speaking she preoccupied herself with the drinking, so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's eye.

When she was about half way through the glass Damon reappeared in the parlour. "Seriously. Has no-one spoken at all while I have been gone?"

Elena gigged and then hiccupped. Damon thought she sounded adorable, and then he noticed her little drinking escapade. But he shook it off; she would have a major hangover in the morning. But then again it was New Year, everyone would. Besides the vampires. "That's what I said." She giggled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We don't know what to say. Elena walked in, complained about us not speaking and then dumped herself on the couch and has spent the last five minutes drinking to preoccupy herself."

Damon shrugged. "Sounds fun. New Year remember?" Then he grinned. "Maybe you need some more alcohol down you? Just not Elena's bottle, I don't think she is willing to give that up." He teased.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him, the alcohol taking more of an effect. She hugged the bottle to herself. "That's right. _My_ bottle. Not yours anymore."

Damon chuckled. "Yes Elena. Your bottle."

Caroline laughed at the two of them. "Well. Damon it's still your turn to sing."

Damon stopped laughing immidiatly and turned to look at Caroline in shock. "Not with him here." He pointed at Elijah and Elijah simply raised his eyebrows. It was clear Damon wasn't completely sober either. Actually if he looked around, he didn't think anyone was. Well, besides the human boy he hadn't met before.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Elijah smirked.

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, pretend you're invisible. That's totally going to work."

"It could!" Elena blurted. Damon turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Close your eyes." She giggled.

Damon looked horrified. "I am _not _singing with my eyes closed." He shuddered.

Elena frowned. "Look at me then. Elijah is on the other side of the room. You won't see him then!" She exclaimed, obviously proud of herself.

Damon crookedly smiled at her and Elena felt her heart jump. She looked down at herself, _why did it always do that? _ She downed the rest of her drink and refilled it again, she wanted to have fun and while she was still seeing things sort of seriously that wouldn't work.

He shrugged. "Maybe that would work. Since I obviously don't have a choice." He chuckled, glancing at Caroline who was shaking her head amused. He grabbed Elena's glass, which used to be his, and quickly downed the latest drink. Elena frowned at him when he handed her empty glass back. He winked at her while smirking and walked back over to the karaoke. He picked a song by Snow Patrol, because if he was going to be avoiding Elijah by looking at Elena he wanted to sing to her something that would mean something. To the both of them. Maybe he could use it as an excuse to say words he should have said to Elena a long time ago, but couldn't force them past his lips. He slipped the CD into the karaoke and hit play. He locked eyes with Elena, who he could tell wasn't completely drunk and out of it yet.

"_Tell me if I'm going crazy,  
>But everything you said amazed me.<br>Seems to easy on the ear to,  
>Be something I should adhere to."<em>

Elena's watched Damon in awe. He could sing! She couldn't force her eyes away from his as he was singing and she started thinking maybe it was a bad idea to tell him to look at her when he was singing. His voice was low and velvety as it caressed over the words, but it had a smoky and husky undertone to it that send shivers down Elena's spine. Which she desperately tried to hold back.

"_You told me to just simply wander,  
>Rather than take shelter under.<br>And open my heart to the thought that ,  
>Life is something you're not caught at."<em>

It was clear to everyone in the room that the words Damon were singing meant something to him, and to Elena. She was staring at him in surprise and wonder. To the rest of the room it looked as though the couple were locked in some private bubble. Something that none of them would be able to penetrate. They knew what Damon was singing, it was Elena who had believed in his humanity, pushed him to believe in it too and it was with her who he fell in love with when he finally regained some of his humanity.

"_Too easy to get lost in progress,  
>I didn't see you there in that dress.<br>And suddenly the world seems so small,  
>We'd fit it all inside our front hall."<em>

When Elena had first appeared in Damon's life he couldn't believe the resemblance she had to Katherine. He had no idea why she looked like her, but he was still so hooked up on Katherine and saving her that he hadn't kept a hold on his heart and he hadn't seen her worming her way in and replacing Katherine, actually more than Katherine. He loved Elena like he had never loved anyone else, and he wanted her to see that.

"_Edison would spin in his grave,  
>To ever see the light that you gave.<br>Don't want to take it nice and slow here,  
>Don't want to waste a minute more, dear."<em>

Elena found herself, for the first time since Damon was dying. Actually wanting to kiss Damon, his lips looked so soft and tempting and his hair so silky. He was singing from his heart and Elena found it did things to her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"_The universe just vanished out of sight,  
>And all the stars collapsed behind the pitch black night.<br>And I can barely see your face in front of mine,  
>But it is knowing you are there that makes me fine."<em>

Elijah was watching the two of them in barely suppressed wonder. He had never completely known what it was like to love someone and to have them love you back. He thought he had loved Katherine, but she had run out and betrayed them. Klaus had always told them, emotions – especially love- was weak. Human and not vampire. But as Elijah watched, he could see that the love Damon so obviously felt made him stronger, it gave him something to believe in, something to fight for. Everything Damon's life revolved around was Elena, protecting her, loving her. Even in the darkest times Damon kept fighting, for Elena.

"_Maybe it's the warmer climate,  
>Maybe I'm a smarter primate.<br>Maybe it's the beer I'm drinking,  
>Maybe I've stopped over-thinking."<em>

Damon didn't know why he felt so strongly about Elena. But she held so much of him; she helped him through when he thought he was going to crash and lose the progress he had made. She had forgiven him with the unforgivable. He really had thought he had lost her when he killed Jeremy. But her forgiveness made him love her even more.

"_Baby you're the words and chapters,  
>The sweetness in the morning after.<br>You are the cry that turns to laughter,  
>You're the hope that ends disaster."<em>

Elena was Damon's light. The light at the end of the tunnel. She kept his head above the water and he would do anything to keep her head above the water too. They fought together and he would always support her.

"_The universe just vanished out of sight,  
>And all the stars collapsed behind the pitch black night.<br>And I can barely see your face in front of mine,  
>But it is knowing you are there that makes me fine."<em>

Elena knew that he was singing this to her, and not the rest of the room. And she felt safe, calm and collected. It wasn't just for him, she helped him see the end of the darkness and see the hope. But he did the same for her. She was sure if it wasn't for Damon, she wouldn't even be Elena anymore. She could be a complete shell of herself.

"_But the universe is just an empty space,  
>And all the stars can disappear without a trace.<br>And I'm so glad that this has taken so long,  
>'cause it's the journey that made me so strong."<em>

He slowed down as he sang the last verse. When he had first met Elena he treated her like he did anyone else, tried to manipulate her, kiss her. But unlike his brother, he had learned to get to know the girl behind the face. And he knew now she wasn't just a girl, she was an amazing and impossible strong young woman. And he loved her...

When the song came to a close, Damon cleared his throat and quickly set the microphone down.

He sauntered over to Elena and picked her legs up and sat next to her on the couch, with her feet on his lap. Elena frowned at her feet and then at him, but let her feet stay there. She looked up at Damon, with the glass in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered too low for human ears.

Damons lips quirked up and his eyes softened as he looked at her. "Anytime..." He whispered back.

Elena smiled softly and moved so that her head was resting against his shoulder. She would probably blame her actions on the alcohol later, but right now she wanted comfort in Damon and she wanted to comfort him. Damon froze for a second before wrapping his arm around her and taking the glass from her with his free hand. She smiled in satisfaction and rubbed her face against his shirt. Damon smiled down at her, his eyes full of love and adoration that Elena didn't see because she was watching Ric who had decided he wanted to sing. Caroline and Jeremy were watching them though, and they both smiled at Damon, who didn't notice because his eyes were pinned on Elena.

Damon had Elena's full glass in his hand and he downed it quickly, needing the alcohol. As he finally started to feel the alcohol's affects he suddenly really wanted Elena to dance with him. He had only danced with Elena twice, once in place of Stefan and the time when she was tense and worried, but he had managed to make her laugh. He wanted to do that again, he wanted to feel Elena's warm body under his hands, and he knew she was an amazing dancer, she had this inner sensuality which constantly showed, but it came out more when she was dancing.

He stood up slowly and walked over to the karaoke, and he knew the song he wanted. A light hearted one, not a rock one. But something which he knew Elena would like. He cleared his throat and everyone immediately turned their attention to him. "I am _very _drunk right now." He wasn't but it saved him from humiliation after the song was finished. "So I am doing something that is completely out of character. One time only." He smirked at his little audience before he clicked play on the karaoke machine. He knew the words (shamefully) off by heart.

_Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight,  
>I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies,<br>Olly!  
>Yeah!<br>Let's go man...  
>Ok... <em>

He was so not singing that bit. "Pretend my name is Olly." He teased, staring at Elena. She shook her head at him and laughed. He leaned forward towards Elena as he started to sing, she giggled and looked away.

"_My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby,  
>Look around there's a whole pretty ladies,<br>But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah."_

Elena knew where this was going and she shook her head. Damon smirked.

"_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,  
>On the floor up and close getting lost in it,<br>I won't give up without a fight."_

He would win, he knew he would. Elena was staring at him disbelievingly, as was everyone else. Alaric was on the brink of laughter when Damon started to copy the actions from Olly in the video.

"_I just wanna, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight,<br>So come on, oh baby,  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight."<em>

He held out his hand and Elena shook her head, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. Pulling her to him, swaying her to the music.

"_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,  
>Loosen up and let you hands go down, down,<br>Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah."_

Elena blushed at the lyrics, but complied when he span her out and back in to him again. She laughed when he smirked at her.

"_I feel the music moving through your body,  
>Looking at you I can tell you want me,<br>Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah."_

Elena closed her music and just complied with the music, listening to the lyrics and letting the music take over her actions. She span around and giggled when her hair flew out. Damon let go of her and she spun around on her own. Tyler grinned at them and grabbed Caroline's hand, pulling her up. She was about to protest but he span her around and she smiled at him, joy in her eyes and they joined in the dancing.

"_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,  
>I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,<br>Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
>So come on, oh baby,<br>I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

Damon grabbed Elena's hand again and spun her so her back was to his chest and moved her with the music. She glanced up at him through hooded eyes but complied... Bonnie watched the two couples dancing and grabbed a hold of Jeremy's hand next to her and he looked at her in shock and shook his head. She nodded and pulled him up from the floor. He sighed, but complied and they joined in the dancing couples. Jeremy chuckled when Bonnie raised her arms above her head and shook her hips. He found himself resting his hands on her hips and dancing too.

"_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,  
>To dance with me tonight,<br>One more time, one more time, come on now."_

Alaric, Matt and Elijah watched them in disbelief. But then Bonnie appeared and held her hand out to Matt. He looked at it and then at her and then at the hand again. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Matt smiled to himself, he wasn't left out, they hadn't forgotten about him. Damon winked at him as he span Bonnie around. Elena wiggled her hips against Damon bringing his attention back to her and she grinned cheekily at him, he smirked at her and span her around again. Alaric rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to Damon and taking the microphone from him so Damon has two hands. Damon's eyes said thank you and Alaric shook his head in a 'no problem' And Ric sang the rest of the song, since he had no-one to dance with. He clicked his free hand and tapped his foot to the beat of the music.

"_Do your thing, everybody sing,  
>I just wanna, oh baby,<br>I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
>So come on, oh baby,<br>I just want you to dance with me tonight..."_

At the last beat, Elena danced over to Elijah and pulled him up. He watched in amusement as she waved her hands in the air and grabbed his hand. He complied, and Damon watched in amusement as Elijah spun her around. Elena laughed, her eyes twinkling. Then he spun her out and Damon caught her hand and spun her back to him. Caroline took Elena's place and kept Elijah dancing. And they all danced to the last beats of the music. Laughing along with themselves and everyone else.

As the song ended, Damon spun Elena back to him, his hands on her hips and hers came up around his neck. Their eyes were laughing as they stared at each other. When the laughter faded from their eyes they were left staring at each other. Elena moved her eyes to lips, they hadn't changed from earlier, and they were still as soft and inviting from before. Damon tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm right here." He whispered, his eyes glowing. "I'm not going anywhere." And with that Elena managed to push herself that little milestone and pressed her lips to his. The softness of his lips were just as she remembered, maybe even more so now that he wasn't dying. Damon smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. Their lips melded together and Elena could practically feel fireworks going off behind her eyes. He nibbled her bottom lip and then smoothed out the skin with his tongue and Elena opened her mouth. Their tongues met and Elena felt her heart jump when she realised this was their first proper kiss. She smiled and relished in the little tendrils of warmth she was feeling that ran through her body into his and back again.

Someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart. Smiling sheepishly at everyone. There was a brief pause and then everyone laughed, including Elena and Damon. Finally, finally Damon and Elena had properly kissed. Caroline smiled at the couple and Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist. Jeremy kissed Bonnie's cheek and threw his arm over her shoulders; she let him and snuggled into his chest. Alaric watched the couples forlorn; he missed Jenna, more than anything. But he was so happy for Elena and Jeremy who had finally got who they wanted. Matt rolled his eyes at them all, knowing he was young and he would find someone for him someday. Elijah watched the couples in amusement, they were all so young compared to him and they deserved love. Maybe he could someday too, but for now he was content watching this weird sort of family having fun. The supernatural had brought them all together, and Elijah like that the supernatural was good for something's. It had brought seven people closer together and more like family than ever before as they fought and defended each other in a group, a team. A weird dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.

"Right!" Caroline beamed and everyone groaned. 'Right' seemed to be Care's word tonight.

Damon wrapped his hand around Elena's waist and she smiled up at him. "What now Barbie?" He eyed Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the couple in front of her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She hoped they were properly together now. "I think we should do the speeches now." She announced.

Everyone nodded. "There's no point writing them and then not saying them." Elena agreed. "Plus then we can do the resolutions." She grinned up at Damon and he knew she was up to something. But he nodded nonetheless.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later they were all once again sat down. Caroline and Tyler snuggled together on one couch, Bonnie and Jeremy in the same position on the couch Elijah was previously sitting on. Matt sat squeezed in next to Bonnie and Ric squeezed in beside Tyler. So Elijah could have the armchair. Damon and Elena had a whole couch to themselves. They were both thinking the same thing. <em>They were like the king and queen<em>, no one had tried to take their couch, and they had left it empty all night, even when they were out the room, as if they knew that it was their thrones or something. And then they chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"I'm going first!" Caroline beamed. Everyone let her; no-one else had a preference to go first anyway. Caroline took a deep and unneeded breath. "This year has meant different things for each of us, some of us fell out of love and then in love again countless times. We have all found friends in each other and I know that without all of you, and without everyone's support over everything I would have never managed the changed from human into vampire. I know without all of you I would have failed and probably wanted to stake myself. So I am thankful to all of you for all the support you have given me." She smiled softly and then folded her piece of paper up before staring at Tyler. "And I am so happy now that I have Tyler back, I don't know what I would have done without him and I am so thankful that although we have plenty of problems in our way I am sure we can fight through them, together." She then turned to look at everyone else again, all eyes were on Caroline as she revealed her resolutions. "My resolutions were. 1) To get Tyler back and 2) To be able to support and fight with my friends more than I have done this year. I know I have been kinda AWOL and I just want to say that I will be fighting with you all the way next time. If there is a next time." She smiled hugely and sat back down. Catching Elena's eye and smiling at her. Elena smiled softly back and mouthed 'thank you' at her.

"Well. I suppose I will go next." Tyler muttered and stood up. "Well, as you know this year has been the changing point for. I found out that I wasn't human, that I was a werewolf and then I accidently triggered the curse. I have to admit before that I was a douchebag." He grinned sheepishly when Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline nodded. "But when Care came into my life she supported me through the changes I had going on and I stupidly turned my back on her to run away with Jules. When I came to my senses it was already too late and I ended up being captured for Klaus' ritual. I am so grateful to Damon for saving mine and Caroline's life there and rescuing us." He looked at Damon sadly. "And I am very sorry that I bit you. I couldn't control it." Damon smirked slightly and nodded. "Then I was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. And unfortunately I am sired to him, I cannot do anything about that and I suppose I will have to learn to deal with that fact. But I know as long as I have Caroline I will do my best to support and fight for all of you." He smiled forlornly. "My resolutions were 1) To get Caroline back." He glanced at Caroline and they locked eyes and smiled. "And 2) To be more involved with helping everyone and protecting Elena and everyone else." Elena smiled at him and nodded and he smiled back, grateful.

"Since I am sitting next to them, I suppose I am supposed to go next." Ric stated. "I am _not_ standing up though." Everyone chuckled. "This year for me was one I discovered that werewolves existed and that the most powerful vampire of all time was coming after my lover's niece. I have tried my hardest to protect her, to protect you all." He looked around at everyone and the cracked a grin. "And I died quite a few times in the process." Damon rolled his eyes at his friend. "When John wanted his ring back, I thought that was it. That I couldn't protect you as much anymore, because if I died I wouldn't come back. So I am so grateful to Elena for giving me back the ring when it wasn't mine to have in the first place." He nodded at Elena and smiled. "I helped with deciphering a language and staked quite a few vampires too." He looked down. "And while protecting all of you I stupidly left myself vulnerable, thinking I was safe from it all. Obviously I wasn't and Klaus possessed my body, I am sorry for leaving myself unguarded and causing you all yet another problem. So my New Year's resolutions are to learn to be more aware and be able to balance protecting myself and you all at the same time."

All was silent in the room, waiting for someone to go next. No one volunteered... they all just looked at each other. Bonnie looked at Jeremy and Jeremy looked at Elena and Elena looked at Damon and then they all started laughing. "You go." Bonnie pointed at Jeremy.

Jeremy's mouth dropped open. "No. You go." He prodded her and she playfully scowled.

"I am not going next. You go." Bonnie repeated prodding Jeremy back.

"No." He prodded her again.

"Yes." She prodded him.

"No." Prod.

"Yep." Prod

"Nope." Prod.

Then they both grinned at looked at Elena and Damon. "Elena you go." They both said at the same time.

Elena blanched. "Uh, no way. I say Bonnie should go next. She started this." Elena smirked playfully.

"No offense Witchy, but you did." Damon nodded, smirking at Bonnie. He tightened his arm around Elena and she snuggled into him. He smiled in satisfaction.

Jeremy grinned triumphantly at Bonnie and she huffed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll go next. But Jeremy you are going after me." Jeremy nodded obediently.

Bonnie clambered to her feet. "A lot has gone wrong this year. We have lost so many people, and as much as I have tried to protect everyone as much as I possibly can I have failed in many places. And I am very sorry to Ric, Jer and Elena for not protecting Jenna and John more. I hope you can forgive me." Elena, Ric and Jeremy nodded and smiled weakly at Bonnie. "I tried to take down Klaus; something that a year ago I would have never thought was possible. To take down the most powerful vampire of all time seemed ridiculous and reckless and impossible, but I was willing to give up everything if it could keep the people I love safe." She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Elijah. He looked at her apologetically. "But I failed, I would have won. He would be dead now if it wasn't for my slow reactions. I should have realised what was going to happen and warned everyone, I should have stopped Klaus and Elijah from getting away. But I didn't, and I am so sorry for that." Jeremy sat up and rubbed her back, supporting her. She sent him a watery smile. "So I guess my resolutions for this year will be to look ahead and have back-up plans. I know now that we need to make sure that no-one can betray us, there should be no loose ends and I need to learn to tie everything up and sort out any little problems before going ahead with something. That way nothing like that can happen again." Bonnie sat down without looking at anyone, a few tears leaking from her eyes. Elijah watched in dismay, he was wrong. He should have never trusted his brother, he was a master manipulator and Elijah shouldn't fall for his tricks.

Jeremy stood up after detangling himself from Bonnie. They needed to quickly move on before the mood dampened anymore in the room. "Well. I will start with this year I became more involved in things. I helped you fight and I am grateful that you all let me, even though next time I would like to be able to actually fight." He cracked a smile. "Even though he hasn't said sorry, I forgive Damon for killing me. It wasn't his fault, he was wound up and let Katherine get under his skin." Damon chuckled but nodded. "I have died twice this year, and am hoping not to make it a third. My New Year's resolutions are to not die again and to love Bonnie with everything my heart can hold. I was bad to her and kissed Anna and became all messed up in who I loved. And I am sorry, so I just wanted Bonnie to know that I love her and I will not mess up again." Bonnie looked up at him, her eyes glinting with fresh tears and she smiled weakly. "Hopefully." He joked and plopped himself back onto the couch again.

"It's probably best Elena and I are last. Our speeches are probably the longest." Damon snickered and Elena smiled sadly at him and nodded.

They all had to agree. When anything was going on; Damon, Stefan and Elena were always in the centre. They were always either in trouble or causing the trouble but they were always the reason something happened. But they didn't know where they would all be without them, now Stefan had gone AWOL, Damon and Elena seemed to be the only glue holding the group together. They were like the parental figures of their dysfunctional family, and although no-one actually voiced this, they all silently agreed to let Damon and Elena take the lead. _Every time_. Elena and Damon protected everyone with everything they had, and everyone could see that they only managed it by leaning on each other for support. And if one of them messed up and Damon and Elena fell out, which they did frequently (the town was often vibrating in the aftermath of another clash from Damon and Elena), then their little family would struggle to stay together.

"I'll go next." Elena whispered and moved from Damon's arm so she could stand up. Damon immediately felt cold without her. "Firstly I wanted to say that I am sorry. Klaus and the originals would have never come into our lives if it wasn't for me; we would have never lost Jenna or John or come to think of it anyone besides my adoptive parents. I also wanted to thank you all for fighting with me and protecting me and our loved ones, I can never thank you enough. And I love all of you." She glanced at Elijah and shook her head, sighing. "And Elijah I forgive you for trusting your brother. Family always comes first, I know that. I would do anything in my power if it meant Jeremy, the last of my actual human family who be protected." She smiled softly at him. "So I forgive you." Elijah smiled genuinely at her and nodded, he had a new respect for the human doppelganger that was standing in front of him. "Everything this past year has been difficult, for all of us. And I am so relieved that most of us managed to emerge from it alive. I don't know what I would have done if any of you had died." She cast a glance at Damon, her eyes watering as she thought about what her life would have been like without any of the Salvatore Brother in it. Not good. She would have died long ago, she thought. Damon smiled reassuringly and sat up so he could rub her lower back in comfort. She smiled weakly at him in thanks. "Most of us have died at least once in the past year. Caroline you turned into a vampire, Tyler you turned into a hybrid. Jeremy and Ric you are only alive because of the horrible tacky rings that your wear." She smiled teasingly to try and lighten herself and the room up a little, but people could see past her fake smile to the genuine truth behind her eyes. "Damon very nearly died, and I don't know what I would have done without him. And although I am heartbroken that I have lost Stefan, I don't know what I would have done without Damon with us." Her voice wavered and her a few tears slipped from her eyes. "And as annoying and irritating ass he is, he is part of the family. We all need him." She took a shaky breath, her voice hitching. "I need him."

Damon hooked his arm around her waist pulling her back down on him. She lost her balance ended up landing on his knee, he grinned in triumph. "I need you too." He murmured against her skin. Elena felt his breath brush down the back of her neck and create little goose bumps. She shivered, not being able to hold it back and she felt him smirk against her skin.

She stayed where she was on Damon's lap, knowing she wouldn't have been able to get off even if she wanted too. Which she didn't. She took needed breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I died too. And if it wasn't for John I wouldn't be human anymore. He gave his life so I could stay human, and I will never be able to thank him enough for that." At this Damon's hands around her waist tightened and she rested her hands over his and squeezed them, she had forgiven him and he knew she had, but would never stop feeling bad for force feeding her his blood. "I am so disappointed in myself that I didn't get to know him better, he was my biological father and he gave his life for me and I had hardly been nice to him during my entire life. And I hope he knows I am sorry." Elena breathed in slowly through her teeth. "And so for my New Year's resolutions I want to show John that I can be happy, no matter what life throws at me I know I will be able to fight my way though. I want to show him that I do not take him giving his life for me lightly. Also during the New Year I am going to move on, there is no point hanging onto the past, it doesn't get me or anyone anywhere. So I will move on and love again."

At this, Elena didn't see because her back was to him. Damon grinned hugely, and pulled Elena further back onto his lap so she was resting against him. She immediately rested her head on his chest. "Your turn." She mumbled against him.

"Aww. I am comfortable the way I am."

She shrugged against his chest. "So am I." She replied. "Speak from over the top of my head?" She giggled.

Damon chuckled and she could feel the vibrations through her head and they made her smile happily. "Okay then princess."

"Hmm" Elena mumbled. Damon smiled genuinely and resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head. She was so adorable curled up into him like that. He knew that this was why he loved her; this was where she belonged and, he added, where he belonged.

"There's nothing much to say about me." Everyone looked at him dubiously and he smirked. "Okay there is. But I am not spending the next 10 minutes going over every detail with a fine tooth comb. Katherine came back, screwed with my head and I messed up and killed Jeremy. I was stupid and wrong to do that I am sorry. This year has been one hell of a ride, and I have finally come to realise that there are more important things in life than your own happiness, it took me a long time to reach that and now I don't intend that way of thinking go. Everything that I have accomplished this year has been down to Elena. She pushed me forward when I thought I couldn't go on and pushed back, but she never gave up on me. And it's because of her selflessness and courage and loving personality that I am the Damon who is sitting before you. It's why we all protect her, she is precious to all of us and she deserves to live more than anyone in this room. And I know that I will continue my journey with that in mind, and I will do anything I can do to protect her. Even if it means killing anyone who gets in my way." Elena frowned at that but didn't protest, knowing she couldn't change Damon from who he was she could only help him along his journey. "I haven't done New Year's resolutions for so long, but I suppose mine for this year would be to keep a hold of who I am now and to somehow, impossibly, get my brother back. So maybe next year, if we are still all alive, he can be sitting with us all too..." Damon trailed off and this time actually did kiss Elena's head, breathing in her aroma and letting it relax him back into his normal self...

Someone cleared their throat and when everyone turned around Elijah had stood up. He looked at everyone and smirked. "No, I am not doing a speech or New Year resolutions; I stopped those about 1000 years ago." His smirk widened. But then it dropped and he reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket. "I believe I have something that you all may like to see." He pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it over to Elena.

Elena frowned at his hand holding the sheet of plain paper and carefully reached out to take it. When she took it, Elijah smiled and sat back down watching Elena and the group carefully. Damon watched Elena as she fingered the paper with shaky hands and he rested his hands over hers. She looked up and smiled softly at him before opening the paper. Damon and Elena stared at the message on the paper, both of then instantly recognising the handwriting as Stefan's.

_**I'm sorry...**_

Elena held the paper tightly in her grip and she stared at in shock. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she just stared. Damon watched her carefully before taking the paper out of her hands, she let go of it straight away, her hands hovering in mid-air where the paper was. "Elena-" Damon whispered slowly.

She looked up, shock written in her eyes. As she looked at him her eyes filled with tears and Damon forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. "Do you know what this means?..." Her whispering voice wavered.

Damon nodded and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she interrupted. "It means Stefan turned his emotions back on, it means he feels guilty. It means that we haven't lost him forever..." The rest of what Elena was saying was turned into muffled words as Damon covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know Elena. I know." He was feeling a sense of loss already, as though she was already metaphorically running back to Stefan.

"It means that he has Klaus' family, which is how Elijah is alive." She blinked and looked at Elijah in shock, he had seen Stefan recently, before any of them had.

Damon nodded again.

Elena frowned. Why wasn't he happy like she was? Stefan was back, he got his brother back. There was no more worrying. They could finally move on. Then a thought dawned on her, oh no he wasn't. She looked carefully at him, squinting her eyes. He was. She inwardly rolled her eyes, when would he stop feeling insecure? She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hands and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. Oh she had wanted to do that for so long. Damon watched her perplexed and clearly confused. She almost laughed. "It means one of your New Year's resolutions are already done. It means, Damon, that we don't have to worry about Stefan anymore. We can move on, I can move on without the fear of what he will do next."

Damon blinked and Elena laughed out loud this time. "Did you really think I would go back to Stefan? After all he has done, that I would go running back into his arms like a good little girl?" She shook her head and cupped his cheeks. "You really are an idiot." And with that she pressed her lips to his and felt Damon's tense posture fall apart under her arms and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they were all still in the parlour, 12am approaching. They were all watching the clock tick. 1 minute and 30 seconds.<p>

Elena looked at Damon, snuggled up in his arms and then looked at everyone else. Smiling at Caroline tucked under Tyler's arm and Bonnie tucked under Jeremy's. Matt was smiling drunkenly, a beer in his hands and Elijah was quietly sitting by the fire watching the clock as if it meant something more to him than anyone else. Alaric was sat back, empty glass in his hands and his eyes closed. As though he was thinking hard about something, Elena guessed he was thinking about Jenna. A soft smile was on his lips and Elena knew he would be okay.

She glanced at the clock again. 1 minute. She snuggled back into Damon's arms and he tightened his grip around her. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly, trying not to disturb the calm peace of the room.

Elena smiled softly, happily at him. "I am now." She whispered back.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, elated now that he could actually touch her without getting slapped. This time he looked at the clock. 30 seconds.

Caroline looked at Damon and Elena quietly whispering to each other in the corner and smiled. She never thought she would say this but, they were cute together. She was right in telling Elena that Damon had gotten under her skin. She was happy for the two of them.

Bonnie was silently watching the couple as well. She had never held a huge regard for Damon, but had learned to tolerate him as they worked together to protect Elena. And she wasn't blind, she could see how much he loved Elena, and now how much she loved him. He made her smile. And Bonnie loved Elena when she smiled, she was herself again. And she couldn't hold any grudges against Damon when he managed something Stefan never did. Jeremy leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's so sweet." Bonnie nodded in agreement and snuggled further under his arm.

Elijah observed the couple. It was clear they loved each other unconditionally, he had seen the love Damon held for Elena when he had first met them. And that had only kept growing. He had noticed Elena's growing affections for her boyfriend's brother, and how it had extended and broadened until she couldn't ignore it anymore. He only hoped that one day he would find love again. He would work on a way to kill his brother and do what his heart told him too. Spending time with this group of people had taught him that following your heart led you to be the happiest. He was hoping the New Year would teach him to learn to follow his heart and not his head.

Alaric knew Damon, and he knew that he loved Elena. He had shown his love for Elena over and over and over until Elena had finally admitted her feelings were the same. They both loved unconditionally, which was why it had taken them so long to let go of Katherine and Stefan. But now they were together Ric knew that they would never stop loving each other. Elena was safe as long as she was with Damon, protected by his love and loyalty. It just meant Elena would put herself in more danger if that were to happen, to protect Damon as she did everyone else. Damon seemed to get into more trouble than anyone else, which meant Elena was now drawn into all of that too. Alaric swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to make sure Elena was safe and from harm's way.

Matt knew Elena had moved on, time and time again. But he could see that all this time she had been looking for someone who understood her, who knew her inside and out and could make her laugh and smile whenever she was down. And he could clearly see that Damon was that person for her, and he found himself unbelievably happy for her. She had found who she was subconsciously looking for, even if it had taken her a long time, and originally ended up with the wrong brother. At last she had found him at last.

15 seconds.

Elena turned to Damon. "I'm glad I found you."

He smirked. "I'm glad I found you too."

"I mean. Stefan managed to bring me out of my self-depression over my parents. But you, you made me laugh and smile again. He stopped me feeling bad, but _you_ made me feel good again."

He rested his forehead against hers. "You are so beautiful Elena. Inside and out."

His blue eyes bored intensely into hers, the love and compassion shining in them so clearly Elena thought that it was impossible that this was the same Damon she had met 2 years ago.

"10." The room chorused. But Elena and Damon stayed looking into each other's eyes, not braking eye contact. "9. 8. 7."

Damon thought Elena's eyes were so gorgeous, two pools of chocolate drown that would melt into molten whenever she laughed or smiled. He truly loved her.

"6. 5. 4"

She loved him. Elena jumped in surprise at the realisation. When had that happened? If she thought about it, when she had been loving Stefan and hanging onto Stefan, constantly telling him nothing was going wrong between his brother and her, she had left her heart unguarded thinking she was safe. And he had snuck his way in there without her realising and taken over.

"3."

"I love you." Elena whispered, Damon's eyes widened in surprise, before he recovered quickly.

"2."

"I love you too Elena. And I always will do." He whispered back.

Elena smiled. "1." She whispered. Damon smiled and pressed his lips to hers, relishing in the feeling she kissed back. He loved her and she loved him. _Finally_. He thought._ She was his._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cheesy ending. It's late, I want it uploaded and I am tired. But if you thought it was okay, drop a review? ;D<strong>

**Sorry it is so late. Love you guys! :D **

**~~Nikki~~**


End file.
